Many electro-optic devices exploit the free carrier dispersion effect to change both the real and imaginary parts of the refractive index. This exploitation is used since the unstrained pure crystalline silicon does not exhibit a linear electro-optic (Pockels) effect, and the refractive index changes due to the Franz-Keldysh effect and Kerr effect are very weak. Phase modulation in a specific region of optical devices, such as Mach-Zehnder modulators, total-internal-reflection (TIR)-based structures, cross switches, Y-switches, ring resonators and Fabry-Perot resonators, may be used to modulate the output intensity.
Free carrier concentration in electro-optic devices can be varied by injection, accumulation, depletion or inversion of carriers. Most of such devices investigated to date present some common features: they require long interaction lengths (for example, 5-10 mm) and injection current densities higher than 1 kA/cm3 in order to obtain a significant modulation depth. Long interaction lengths are undesirable in order to achieve high levels of integration and miniaturization for fabricating low-cost compact device arrangements. High current densities may induce unwanted thermo-optic effects as a result of heating the structure and will, indeed, cause an opposite effect on the real refractive index change relative to that associated with free carrier movement, thus reducing its effectiveness.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.